Asi es el destinoAsi es el amor
by SasuLittleCullen
Summary: Bella a sufrido mucho desde pequeña y no cree que exista el amor,al menos no para ella pero un dia choca con un chico ojiverde de pelo cobrizo q le da un giro de 180º a su vida.“No me puedo estar enamorando,o¿si?No, eso no es puede estar pasando,no a mi"
1. Mi vida apesta BPOV

**Summary:** Bella es una chica q junto con su hermano perdieron a sus padres, ambos fueron separados luego alser adoptados por diferentes familias, ambos viven una pesadilla con sus familias. Bella ya no cree en las personas, en el afecto ni en el amor, pero q pasara cuando choque con un misterioso chico ojiverdes de cabello cobrizo? Y cuando lo reencuentre a los 3 años después de ese encuentro furtivo, dandole a su vida un giro de 180º??

**Discleimer**: Los personajes de crepusculo no me pertenecen, son todos exclusivamente de Meyer. Yo solo pongo la trama y algun q otro personaje extra xD, jeje

**Disfruten de mi locura, nos leemos abajo ;)**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**"Mi vida apesta"**_

Me llamo Isabella aunque todos me dicen Bella, mi vida por decirlo suavemente, es un asco. Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia tres y mi hermano casi cumplía los 10, Si se q ahora pensais, "oh, se llevan mucha edad" pera q mas da, tengo amigas q tienen hermanos con 12 años de diferencia. Mi hermano, Emmett, y yo fuimos enviados a un horfanato, era facil encontrarme padres ya q era pequeña, pero para Emmett no lo era, y era aun mas dificil encontrar quien nos quisiera adoptar a los dos juntos. Asi q terminamos llendo con familias separadas. A mi me acogieron dos personas al poco tiempo de haber llegado al horfanato, ellos son David y Miriam.

Mi hermano no tuvo tanta suerte y tuvo q aguantarse estar ahi dentro como unos 2 años y medio mas, asi que cuando lo adoptaron ya tenia 12 años. A decir verdad, la diferencia en el momento en que nos adoptaron ni la diferencia de edad tuvo mucha influencia porque ambas familias de acogida eran, por asi decirlo, un verdadero calvario. Eran muy diferentes, eso si, pero vivir con cualquiera de ellas era un verdadero infierno, claro q cada una a su manera.

La mia era un infierno por ser tan... como decirlo... "ricos" o "poderosos", como prefieran, ellos querian todo perfecto, tenia que ser perfecta en todo, perfecta tocando el piano, perfectas notas escolares, perfecto peinado, perfecta ropa, perfecta en absolutamente todo,¡Eso era tan fastidioso!. Pase desde mis tres años toda mi vida teniendo que ser perfecta, nunca me podia quejar, y tampoco es que lo iva a hacer porque ellos siempre me recordaban que me habian adoptado luego de haber perdido a mi familia y que desde entonces me habian dado todo. Bueno, todo desde lo material, porque desde el afecto...bueno para hacerlo simple, esa palabra carecía de significado en está casa.

Mi hermano en cambio, le sucedio todo lo contrario, bueno en la parte de la economia y en como tenia que comportarse, porque afecto mucho que digamos tampoco recibio. Lo acogio una familia totalmente pobre, la pareja lo adopto porque asi lo quiso Rafael, el padre adoptivo de mi hermano, claro que el solo queria a mi hermano para mandarlo a trabajar. Mi hermano se pasaba el dia en la calle para q el señorito Rafael y la señorita Mercedes, pudieran comer y comprarse lo que quisiecen sin mover ni un dedo.

Si mi historia es muy triste, como dije antes, mi vida es un asco. Junto con la de mi hermano que tambien apesta. Pero he de admitir que tuve mas suerte que el, a mi no me mandaron a trabajar, ni a robar, ni me dejaron analfabeta. No, ellos me educaron, me dieron de todo, pero eran demasiado exigentes. Pedian perfeccion a cambio, y yo soy una adolescente,¡tengo 14 años!,¡¡lo que yo quiero es salir y pasarla bien con mis amigos y estar con chicos!!,¡¡¡no estudiando y haciendo todo a la perfeccion como una niña obediente!!! Ya hace 11 años desde a muerte de mis padres. Hoy es el aniversario de su hermano siempre que nos reuniamos me contaba de papa y de clase media, bien educados, que nos daban todo, absolutamente TODO!! Hasta lo q no tenian, tanto desde lo material como desde el afecto. ¿por que se tuvieron que morir?¿porq siempre se tenian que llevar a las mejores personas que no merecian ese destino?¿porque...

De repente sali de mi ensoñacion al escuhar su voz, que aunque no nos vieramos muy seguido siempre resultaba inconfundible..

Emm- hola, hermanita!!

¡¡Mi hermano, como no!!¿quien mas estaria en el cementerio? Habiamos quedado como todos los años en visitar a nuestros padres, yo lo estaba esperando apoyada en la entrada, porque como siempre llego tarde...

Bella- Llegas tarde- dije haciendome la enfadada

Emm- vamos hermanita no te enojes q te he extrañado mucho, ademas en el camino compre flores para mama y papa, y para ti una bolsita de tus gomitas preferidas

No lo aguante y me rei, el sabia q esto pasaria

Bella- Sabias que esto pasaria, porque siempre llegas tarde.-le dije sonriendole

Emm- Si y tambien sabia que no podias estar enojada mucho tiempo, por cierto, las gomitas te las compro despues porque en realidad no las tengo, asi q en el camino de vuelta te las compro- dijo eso y luego comenzo a reirse

Bella- Dejalo, sabes q no me puedo enojar con mi hermano preferido

Emm- Que hermano preferido si soy tu único hermano!!- dicho esto volvio a comensar a reir y esta ves me uni a sus risas

Bella- da lo mismo,¿vamos?

Emm- suspiró y contestó con un tono un tanto afligido- si vamos.

Entramos al prado y nos dirigimos a sus tumbas..

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bueno, aca va mi primera locura de mas de un capitulo, jaja

Espero q les guste, es una loca idea q vino a mi mente, subire una ves por semana, talves mas seguido si me dejan comentarios y me agregan en ff`s o en alertas, ya tengo unos 12 capitulos, asi q si recibo mas de 7 comentarios, alertas, o favoritos antes del domingo, subire antes. Jaja

Como se q aman el color verde tanto como yo, espero que apreten ese hermosisimo botoncito de abajo color verde, jaja, el color de los ojos de Edward (L)

Si lo apretan se atienen a las cosecuencias, cosas como visitas de hombres lobos musculosos, sexys vampiros q querran tu sangre, y otros..

Solo aviso, el unico q no las visitara sera Edward porq lo tengo secuestrado en mi cuarto junto con robert pattison, muajaja, (jeje, es una joda)

Besos congelados

NO LES CUESTA NADA DEJAR UN PUTO REVIEW, O AGREGARME EN ALERTAS O FAVORITOS!! PLEASE AGANLO, QUE SINO ME DEPRIMO MAS CON EL YESO Q TENGO PUESTO DESDE Q ME CAI EN EL CAMPAMENTO

**Sasu Alice Cullen^^**


	2. Primer Encuentro BPOV

**Summary:** Bella es una chica q junto con su hermano perdieron a sus padres, ambos fueron separados luego alser adoptados por diferentes familias, ambos viven una pesadilla con sus familias. Bella ya no cree en las personas, en el afecto ni en el amor, pero q pasara cuando choque con un misterioso chico ojiverdes de cabello cobrizo? Y cuando lo reencuentre a los 3 años después de ese encuentro furtivo, dandole a su vida un giro de 180º??

**Discleimer**: Los personajes de crepusculo no me pertenecen, son todos exclusivamente de Meyer. Yo solo pongo la trama y algun q otro personaje extra xD, jeje

**WOOW!! Jaja, chicas les dije, si resivia mas de 7 reviews, favoritos o alertas subiria de nuevo, asi q aquí me tienen, pero nunca espere que fuera tan pronto, realmente estoy sorprendida, tengo 3 reviews, 3 favoritos y 2 alertas. Estoy super contenta, sese, diran q es poco para emocionarse, pero no para mi es el primer fic q escribo ademas del one shot de alice y jasper y el q estoy escribiendo para el concurso de Edward's in the air. Gracias a ****Maiy****, ****BlueRose1987****, y ****karin cullen**** por sus reviews, bueno aquí el capitulo, mas estupideces de la autora abajo**

**Disfruten de mi locura ;)**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capitulo 2

"Primer encuentro"

Luego de estar una hora en el cementerio visitando las tumbas de mis padres, decidimos ir a un lugar a tomar algo para poder hablar mas tranquilos ya que hacia mucho tiempo que no nos veiamos.

Terminamos por ir a Nino's, un lugar muy bonito por el centro donde nuestros padres nos llevavan de niños. Estuvimos charlando y hablando boludeces por dos horas mientras tomabamos cafe con leche y medialunas. Mi hermano me acompaño a la parada de autobus y ahi nos despedimos rapido ya q justo venia el colectivo.

Cuando estaba a dos cuadras de mi casa, ya debajo del colectivo me choque contra alguien, haciendo que se me cayeran mis carpetas de la escuela. Antes de poder decir nada, ya me empezo a ayudar a recoger las cosas.

-¡Lo siento no te vi!¡De verdad disculpame!- le dije mientras recogia mis cosas.

-No deja, fue mi culpa, no miraba por donde iva. Lo siento.- me dijo mientras nos enderezabamos y me tendia mis cosas- Toma, esto es tuyo, de vueta disculpa, estaba despistado.

-No dejalo, no hay q disculpar- en eso, yo tome mis cosas- ¡gra-cias!- le dije entrecortadamente cuando lo vi, yo me quede medio embobada, en shock total.

No podia creer lo que estaba viendo.

Era un chico muy atractivo, tenia perfectas facciones faciales, unos cabellos color marron bronce alborotados que le quedaban realmente muy sexys, y tenia unos ojos...me perdi en esos ojos color verde. Era imposible que un chico asi existiera.

-¡De nada!- me dijo extendiendo una sonrisa por su boca, una sonrisa que me dejo...deslumbrada!- por cierto, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, pero solo dime Edward

-Claro Edward, yo me llamo Isabella Swan, pero todos me dicen Is

-Is?

-Aja.

-Mm... me gusta mas Bella, te molesta si te llamo asi??- Me sonroje por el apodo que me puso,

-No, para nada.-Y era verdad, además me gustaba mas ese apodo que el que ya tenia, creo que ahora ese seria mi nuevo apodo.._¡Concentrate Isabella, tienes a este adonis enfrente y tu solo piensas en un nuevo apodo_!- me reprendi mentalmente

-Entonces, un gusto conocerte _**Bella**_

-Igualmente

-Yo me tengo que ir ahora, vos sos del barrio??

-Si, vivo aca a dos cuadras

-Entonces de seguro nos vamos a encontrar- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Nos vemos, _**Bella**_- me dijo mientras me daba un beso en el cachete. ¡Oh, como me encantaba como sonaba mi nuevo apodo con su voz aterciopelada y extremadamente sexy!

-Nos vemos- le dije mientras emprendia yo mi camino y él el suyo y me saludaba con la mano antes de darse vuelta y seguir caminando

Cuando llegue a mi casa ya eran las ocho menos cinco, llegue justo cinco minutos antes de la hora de queda para los días que tenia instituto a la mañana siguiente. Cené sola porque mis padres estaban en una reunión de negocios e iban a llegar tarde, y luego me dirigi a mi habitación. Termine mis tareas, me duche y luego me acoste en la cama. En todo momento no pude sacarme la imagen de ese chico de la cabeza..Edward...ese era un lindo nombre..parecia un chico simpatico..esos ojos y esa sonrisa eran simplemente deslumbrantes...me dormi recordando esos hermosos ojos color verde. Esa noche como era de imaginarse soñe con él, con su sorisa, con su voz, y por supuesto con...sus ojos.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Siii, se que exagere, pero como reaccionarian si un chico como Edward se choca contigo y encima te pone como apodo hermosa en italiano, pero eso no me aleja de mi camino, jeje, se supone q ella no cree en el amor, see, lo tengo en claro, pero ella no se da cuenta de eso, o sea, ella no sabe q es lo q siente…**

**Bueno, ya veran, solo no me maten, si¿?**

**La historia si es medio trillada al principio, al menos los capitulos que tengo escritos son demasiado empalagosos, pero luego vienen todos los problemas y eso, solo dejen que desarrolle un poco mi imaginación de un mundo de fantasia, al menos tantito, jeje, es lo primero que escribo y me estoy esforzando por mejorar con cada capitulo, asi que si es necesario mientanme,..**

**NAHH, mentira, pero solo les pido que no sean crueles, see?? Pero si sinceras, asi me ayudan a mejorar ;)**

**Se que el verde es el color de ojos mas bonitos de todos, asi q ya q nos gusta tanto el verde, porq no presionan ese lindo botoncito verde??**

**Bueno, me voy a estudiar =(**

**Pero si recibo buena respuesta pueda que suba el miércoles o el jueves, sino el finde**

**Se cuidan!!**

**Besos congelados**

**PD: siento que me haya quedado tan corto, pero se los recompensare, los otros capitulos juro que son mucho mas largos.**

**Sasu Alice Cullen^^**


	3. Lunes Insoportable BPOV

**Summary:** Bella es una chica q junto con su hermano perdieron a sus padres, ambos fueron separados luego alser adoptados por diferentes familias, ambos viven una pesadilla con sus familias. Bella ya no cree en las personas, en el afecto ni en el amor, pero q pasara cuando choque con un misterioso chico ojiverdes de cabello cobrizo? Y cuando lo reencuentre a los 3 años después de ese encuentro furtivo, dandole a su vida un giro de 180º??

**Discleimer**: Los personajes de crepusculo no me pertenecen, son todos exclusivamente de Meyer. Yo solo pongo la trama y algun q otro personaje extra xD, jeje

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Capitulo 3

"El insoportable Lunes"

Me desperté escuchando el irritante sonido del despertador. Me fijé la hora, las 6,30. ¿porq rayos me pusieron esa hora para despertarme?

Ah, cierto. Hoy era Lunes. Hoy no entrabamos hasta las 13 porque a la mañana teniamos educacion fisica. No era una fan de los deportes, de echo no era muy buena que digamos, nunca jamas se me dieron, pero en la escuela teniamos dos días de gimnasia, uno de los días a la mañana y el otro a la tarde. Los lunes eran los dias que teniamos a la mañana y los viernes a la tarde. Perfecta forma de iniciar y acabar la semana, que ironia no podria haber peor forma de empezar y terminar la semana, al menos para mi, claro.

Di un suspiró y me levante. Me dirigi a la ducha y me di un buen baño para relajar las tenciones de mis musculos. Luego me puse un joggin negro y una remera musculosa azul con unas zapatillas convers haciendo juego. Me encantaba el azul, era mi color preferido. No se porque, pero siempre me gusto el azul, ademas ese color siempre me quedaba bien, tenia un monton de ropa de ese color. Adoraba el azul.

Luego me dirigi a desayunar. Mis padres ya se habian ido asi que Maite, la mucama, me sirvió el desayuno y se quedo a hacerme compañia en la mesa. Ella siempre fue muy buena conmigo, me hacia compañia cuando mis padres no estaban mientras comia, osea siempre.

Hoy estaba distraida, aunque odiara los lunes tenia el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar hoy, no sabia si seria algo bueno o malo, pero definitivamente algo iba a pasar. Anoche volvi a soñar con Edward, esto pasaba desde hace tres años, ya mis esperanzas de volverlo a ver se habian esfumado casi por completo, en el ultimo tiempo, no se porque, soñaba con mas frecuencia. Generalmente no soñaba todas las noches con el, solo de ves en cuando, pero hacia una semana que cada noche el estaba en mis sueños, y siempre era el mismo sueño.

Estaba pensando en todo lo que habia cambiado desde hace tres años, mi hermano se habia ido de casa de sus padres, ahora vivia solo en un departamento que compartia con un amigo, yo iba al instituto y porfin habia logrado hacerme unas cuantas amigas, aunque mi mejor amiga era Angela. Ella era la mejor amiga que podria tener, tambien estaban las otras chicas del grupito nuestro, pero con ella era con quien mejor me llevava. Ademas mi relacion con mis padres habia mejorada, solo muy muy poco, por lo menos ahora me dejaban salir de ves en cuando con mis amigas, siempre que mantuviera mis notas perfectas, claro está.

Yo seguía pensando en ese sueño. Que significaba que soñara todas las noches con él, y siempre el mismo sueño!?. Encima tambien estaba este maldito presentimiento de que hoy ocurriria algo, algo importante, pero que no sabia si seria bueno o malo, o si tan solo eran los horribles malestares que sentia cada vez que teniamos gimnasia. Como odiaba esa materia. Lo que realmente odiaba eran los lunes, talvez el presentimiento era una prueba sorpresa de la Imhnoff, mi profesora de fisica. Huy, esa mina era lo peor que podria haber en tema profesores, siempre tomando pruebas sorpresas, todo el tiempo nos entrega trabajos, y para colmo tenía las dos horas seguidas el lunes, justo despues de gimnasia, osea, despues de ser machucada en gimnasia tenia una hora para almorzar, reponerme, y calmarme un poco antes de ir a mi clase con el diablo de profesora que tenemos. Y eso no es lo peor, luego de tener fisica, teniamos historia. Historia!! Con la porota! En realidad se llamaba Norma, pero todo les decian porota, no les dire porque, creo que se pueden hacer ustedes mismos la idea del porque el apodo. Otra tortura, historia, con la profesora Susi Capello era increible historia, ella te enseñaba a comprender las cosas que sucedieron , te las hacia razonar, razonar el porque y como sucedieron. Con Susi era mi materia preferida, pero este año a la Capello no la teniamos ni en historia ni en etica, en etica teniamos a Laneze, el era un buen profesor, no tan bueno como Susi, a la cual adoro, pero era bastante bueno, tiene una idea parecida a Capello. En fin, este año en historia tenemos a la Suarez, con ella es mejor estudiar de un libro aunque solo entiendas la mitad porque cuando ella explica hace tal lio que te confunde mas, y cuando pedis que te lo repita te confunde mucho mucho mas, en esas clases me tengo que desconectar totalmente, porque si presto atencion termino mas mareada de lo que te podrias imaginar.

Definitivamente los lunes no podian ser peor, para resumirles tengo que empezar el dia con gimnasia (argg), luego solo tengo una hora para almorzar y seguir con dos horas de fisica con la Imnhoff, y sin ni siquiera cinco minutos de descanso luego tengo tres horas de historia. Los lunes definitivamente eran mi tortura personal, no se me ocurre una mejor forma para empezar la semana!!¬¬

Pero hoy era extraño como me sentia, como dije antes tenia un presentimiento, algo iba a suceder hoy, y mis presentimientos generalmente no me gustaban, pero este de cierta forma me gustaba. Era como si tuviera esperanza de que algo bueno iba a suceder hoy. Bueno algo iba a suceder, pero no sabia que. Era extraño sentir esperanza o tener un poquito de buen humor un lunes, generalmente estaba todo el tiempo de mal humor y refunfuñando, pero me encontraba como en trance, concentrada unicamente en ese presentimiento.

Estaba en eso cuando el sonido de mi celular me saco de trance. Atendi para ver quien me estaba llamando por telefono a esta hora, aunque era obvio de quien era, quien mas podria ser??...

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Holas!!! Siento la demora, demasiadas pruebas tuve esta semana, aca les dejo un nuevo capitulo, que pena, no tuve mucha suerte con el anterior

Debo admitir que este capitulo no me gusto para nada como me quedo, creo que repito muchas las cosas, pero les prometo que los otros tienen mas sentido, ahora pensaba subirles otro capitulo para compensar que este sea tan malo y tan corto

Bueno, dejen reviews please

Solo tienen que apretar ese hermosisimo botoncito verde que taanto nos gusta para que me puedan dejar un review pero se van a tener que atener a la consecuencia de recibir una visita nocturna de un personaje de la saga (no me hago responsable por quien los valla a visitar en la noche ni de lo que haga)

Besos congelados

Sasu Alice Cullen^^


	4. La llamada BPOV

**Summary:** Bella es una chica q junto con su hermano perdieron a sus padres, ambos fueron separados luego alser adoptados por diferentes familias, ambos viven una pesadilla con sus familias. Bella ya no cree en las personas, en el afecto ni en el amor, pero q pasara cuando choque con un misterioso chico ojiverdes de cabello cobrizo? Y cuando lo reencuentre a los 3 años después de ese encuentro furtivo, dandole a su vida un giro de 180º??

**Discleimer**: Los personajes de crepusculo no me pertenecen, son todos exclusivamente de Meyer. Yo solo pongo la trama y algun q otro personaje extra xD, jeje

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Capitulo 4

"La llamada"

Atendi mi telefono despues de ver el identificador de llamadas, como yo sospeche, nadie más me llamaria a mi a estas horas,

_Conversación telefónica_

_-Hola!_

_-Hola amiga, te despierto??_

_- No, sabes que a mi me despiertan muy temprano, demasiado para mi gusto, que paso Ang??_

_- Es que acaso no puedo llamar a mi mejor amiga sin tener que pasar algo o sin tener ganas de comentar??_

_-Ang, te conosco,, tiene que ser algo muy groso para que me llames a esta hora, sobre todo porque generalmente hasta horas sigues renegando para levantarte- _no lo pude aguantar y me eche a reir_- Ya dime que es lo que paso!!_

_- Vale, pero no se lo que pensaras, para mi son noticias muy buenas, e importantes, se que a veces lo que digo te parecen pabadas y que a veces cuando te llamo a estas horas para decirte algo me dices que me podria haber esperado hasta que nos veamos en la escuela y _..- huy ya empezaba a decir estupideces, asi que la corte antes de que se vaya de las ramas mas de lo que ya se habia ido

_- ya dime de una vez eso que es tan bueno, necesito algo para levantarme el animo, ya sabes, es lunes, deja de irte por las ramas que ya me has dado mucha intriga- _nuevamente no logre aguantar mas y me empeze a reir, al otro lado de la linea se escuchaba que Ang tambien se reia un poco

_-De acuerdo, aqui va el notición, A QUE NO ADIVINAS QUIEN VUELVE AL BARRIO???- _dijo con un grito que casi me rompe los timpanos

_- No no adivino, y no me vuelvas a gritar asi, casi me rompes los timpanos- _nos volvimos a reir ambas

_- Sisi, te acuerdas de mi amiga Alice?? _

_- La que era adoptada por los Cullen?? que tenia un hermano que segun tu estaba buenisimo pero que no era de tu estilo, y que se fueron hace tres años a vivir un tiempo a Londres_??.- le pregunte entusiasmandome por la noticia de su llegada, aunque no tenia muy en claro el motivo

_-Si si, la misma. Estaba hablando con ella el otro día y me dijo que hoy volveria al barrio y a la escuela, ademas como tiene nuestra edad ira en nuestro curso, y tambien el hermano_.- me dijo muy emocionada-_ no es de mis gustos, sabes que estoy muy enamorada de Ben, pero es perfecto para ti!_

_- Ah, no!! Eso no!! No te voy a dejar que intentes jugar a cupido con migo, sabes que lo detesto!! Ademas puede que el chico ni me guste o que a el no le interese!! NO NO Y NO!!-_lo último lo grite furiosa y harta de que mi amiga intentara conseguirme pareja, ella sabía perfectamente que no me interesaba tener pareja en estos momentos, bueno, en estos momentos ni nunca, no tenia sentido tener a alguien a tu lado si no lo amabas ni el te amaba, porque sinceramente, hace mucho me di cuenta de que hoy en dia no se puede creer en el amor. Yo ya no creo en el.

_-Vale, pero si te gustara, no te gustaria que te haga un poco de gancho con el?? Ademas Alice me dijo que el no tiene novia, nunca tuvo nada serio, dijo que despues nos explicaba el porque, no se porque, Ademas Alice es re copada, te va a caer fenomenal y estoy segura de que seran muy buenas amigas, y porque no cuñadas_??- ahi escuche como Angela se partia de la risa del otro lado del telefono

_-Angela! Ya te dije que no quiero un novio, admito que si espero hacerme muy buena amiga de Alice, cuando hablamos por msn me callo genial, y nos hicimos amigas, pero no voy a salir con su hermano!_

_-Porque??!!_

_-PORQUE YO LO DIGO!! Y CUANDO DIGO QUE NO ES NO!!_

_-Esta bien aguafiestas, estate lista que en 10 minutos estamos en la puerta para ir a clases_

_-Estamos??_

_-Si, Alice llego ayer a la tarde y me ofrecio de irnos les tres juntas, y recien la oigo llegar a la puerta, te dejo is!!_

_-Claro, las espero! Bye!_

_-Bye_

_Fin de la conversación telefonica_

y ahi se corto la comunicacion telefonica. Me fui a buscar mis cosas para el dia de hoy y luego baje al salon a esperar a que lleguen. No se porque me entusiasme mucho cuando escuche que el hermano iba a estar en nuestro curso, estaba emocionada que Alice lo este, pero si queria ser sincera conmigo misma, debia admitir que estaba mas esmocionada porque el hermano este con nosotras, pero no entendia el porque.

Presiento que este día sera un día muy largo, y que me llevare mas de una sorpresa, no entendia muy bien el motivo, pero estaba muy nerviosa por estar ya en clases, lastima que no conoceria al hermano de Alice hasta despues de la comida porque los chicos y las chicas teniamos gimnasia separado.

Entre todo ese manojo de nervios, escuche un bozinazo de afuera y a Angela gritar,

-Dale is, vamos que sino llegaremos tarde

Cuando sali me quede muda con lo que vi, no podia creer lo que estaba viendo, se me abrio la mandibula y se quedo asi sin saber como hacer para volverla a cerrar.

Esto no podia ser cierto...

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Chicas, aca el otro cap de hoy, se que estan cortos, pero los estoy tratando de alargar lo mas posible

Besos congelados

Sasu alice Cullen^^

Please, sean buena con esta escritora con un yeso en el pie y muchas pruebas y dejen un lindo review, alguna alerta, o algun favorito :'(


	5. Alice BPOV

**Summary:** Bella es una chica q junto con su hermano perdieron a sus padres, ambos fueron separados luego alser adoptados por diferentes familias, ambos viven una pesadilla con sus familias. Bella ya no cree en las personas, en el afecto ni en el amor, pero q pasara cuando choque con un misterioso chico ojiverdes de cabello cobrizo? Y cuando lo reencuentre a los 3 años después de ese encuentro furtivo, dandole a su vida un giro de 180º??

**Discleimer**: Los personajes de crepusculo no me pertenecen, son todos exclusivamente de Meyer. Yo solo pongo la trama y algun q otro personaje extra xD, jeje

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Capitulo 5

"Alice"

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Justo en la puerta de mi casa habia un porche amarillo turbo ultimo modelo. Lo habia visto antes en revistas o propagandas, pero jamas uno real, sobre todo por lo caro que era. Y me quede aún más sorprendida cuando mi mejor amiga y una chica, que supuse que seria Alice, me dijeron que me apurara si no queria llegar tarde.

Yo sali de mi estado de shock y me subi al auto con ellas.

-Hola is!! Esta es mi amiga Alice, Alice esta es is

-hola, un gusto conocerte, estuvimos hablando por msn, no se si te acordas

-claro, el gusto es mio, asombroso el coche que tienes

-gracias, me lo regalaron mis padres para mi cumpleaños 18, fue hace un mes mas o menos

-Woow, tenes suerte, este coche es fabuloso, intente convencer a los mios para que me compren un coche a los 18 pero me esta costando,- y las tres nos empezamos a reir y comenzamos a hablar de cosas sin importancia

Alice realmente era muy copada, era una chica divertida que a todo le veia el lado positivo, eso me gustaba de ella, y supo como levantarme el animo, cosa muy dificil sobre todo en un lunes. Presentia que me iba a llevar muy bien con ella.

Nos estuvo contando sobre sus padres, ella tambien era adoptada porque su madre murio al darle a luz y su padre ya habia muerto por un accidente de transito, asi que siempre estuvo sola. Pero esta familia la habia adoptado, tenia un hermano que era mayor que ella por dos meses, era el hijo biologico de sus padres adoptivos, para hacerla corta era su hermanastro, pero segun ella se querian como si fueran hermanos de verdad. Tambien nos conto que tenia un novio, cosa que no me sorprendio con su apariencia, y dijo que en el almuerzo nos los iba a presentar al hermano y al novio.

Ella era una chica algo bajita, tenia facciones perfectas, un muy buen gusto para la moda, el pelo era castaño corto que disparaba las puntas en distintas direcciones, Era realmente muy guapa, su piel parecia muy suave y estaba un poquito bronceada, pero no mucho, solo apenas, ella era algo palida pero no mas que yo, y tenia una figura practicamente de modelo no era de extrañar que tuviera novio. Parecia demasiado entusiasta e hiperactiva pero realmente me caia bien. Lo que mas me gustaban eran sus ojos, eran de un color miel acaramelado, eran de un color muy extraño pero a la ves muy bonitos.

Estuvimos toda la mañana gastando bromas y riendonos en la clase de gimnasia, con ella era mas divertido porque hacia comentarios para levantarnos el animo, los cuales funcionavan a la perfeccion. Rapidamente nos hicimos muy amigas, y las otras chicas del curso nos fulminaban con la mirada, aunque no entendia muy bien porque. Alice era realmente buena en los deportes, jugaba muy bien y eso al parecer no hizo que las demas la miraran de mejor manera, aunque pude notar que a ella no le importaba.

Luego de gimnasia nos dirigimos a almorzar, me llamo la atencion una mesa donde habia dos chicos que no crei haber visto antes, uno estaba de espaldas y el otro miraba en nuestra direccion y me di cuenta de que le hacia señas a Alice para que se acercara, Alice nos agarro a cada una de un brazo y nos acercamos a la mesa de esos chicos.

-Hola amor- le dijo Alice al chico que le hizo las señas soltandonos a nosotras para hacercarse a darle un tierno beso en los labios, El era a decir verdad muy guapo, aunque no era mi tipo. Era rubio de ojos celeste, tenia a decir verdad muchos musculos y parecia muy fuerte, en realidad ambos lo parecian y tenian muchos musculos, aunque el tenia mas musculos que el que estaba de espalda, tambien tenia la piel de una tonalidad parecida a la de Alice solo que era un poco menos palida, y sus facciones tambien eran como las de un modelo, y por como besaba a Alice se notaba que se querian mucho y mutuamente. Segun lo que me dijo Alice estan de novios hace dos años, pero se conocen dsde que tenian 7 y siempre fueron muy buenos amigos hasta que se pusieron de novios.

Cuando se separaron, ella agrego- Hola hermanito. Chicos ellas son Is y Angela. Son mis amigas.

-Hola, un gusto conocerlos, yo soy Angela

-Un gusto, y yo soy Isabella, pero me todos me di- dicen Is- dije entrecortadamente cuando el chico que estaba de espaldas se dio vuelta, no podia ser cierto, esto era un sueño...

No podia creer lo que veian mis ojos, definitivamente estaba soñando, y en esta ocasion no estaba muy segura de querer despertarme. Simplemente me quede muda cuando vi esos ojos verdes esmeralda y me perdi en ellos.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

holas, aca un nuevo capitulo,

ok, lo se, es muuuuy corto, pero es que asi me quedaron y no me voy a poner a rehacer todos los caps, asi que ahora en un rato subo otro

besos congelados

espero sus reviews

sasu alice Cullen^^

ahh, y gracias a todas las q me agregaron a favoritos, alarmas y a las que me dejaron reviews ^^


	6. Almuerzo BPOV

**Summary:** Bella es una chica q junto con su hermano perdieron a sus padres, ambos fueron separados luego alser adoptados por diferentes familias, ambos viven una pesadilla con sus familias. Bella ya no cree en las personas, en el afecto ni en el amor, pero q pasara cuando choque con un misterioso chico ojiverdes de cabello cobrizo? Y cuando lo reencuentre a los 3 años después de ese encuentro furtivo, dandole a su vida un giro de 180º??

**Discleimer**: Los personajes de crepusculo no me pertenecen, son todos exclusivamente de Meyer. Yo solo pongo la trama y algun q otro personaje extra xD, jeje

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**Capitulo 6**

**"Almuerzo"**

Esto no podía ser cierto, estaba frente al mismo chico con el que habia soñado repetidas veces desde que nos chocamos. Yo seguia perdida en esos hermosos ojos verdes cuando escuche la vos de los demas siguiendo la conversacion, asi que me obligue a salir de ese estado de trance

-Hola, yo soy Jasper, el novio de Alice- nos dijo el chico rubio de ojos celestes- Un placer conocerlas- nos dijo esbozando una sonrisa

-Y yo soy Edward, el hermano de este monstruito, -señalo a Alice quien le saco la lengua- tambien un placer conocerlas- dijo esbozando esa sonrisa torcida con la que siempre soñaba y mirandome fijamente a los ojos, yo solo pude devolverles la sonrisa, al igual que mi amiga, pero ellos siguieron con la conversacion

No podia creer lo que me estaba pasando, estaba en la cafeteria con esta chica que me caia muy bien al igual que su novio y mi mejor amiga, y con el chico con el cual habia soñado tantas veces desde aquel encuentro. El no dejaba de mirarme, y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban esbozada esa tipica sonrisa suya que me dejaba deslumbrada, yo lo unico que hacia cuando pasaba eso era ruborizarme y desviar la mirada, me ponia muy nerviosa esos ojos esmeraldas. Asi estuvimos como unos 20 minutos de toda la hora del almuerzo, con miradas, sonrisas y ruborizaciones mientras comiamos, yo no participaba mucho de la conversacion porque estaba perdida en mis pensamientos y en esos ojos tan hermosos que aunque desviara la mirada los seguia viendo en mi mente. El estaba cambiado, estaba mucho mejor de lo que recordaba, tenia mas musculos y facciones mas varoniles, ERA TAN GUAPO!!. Luego de como 20 minutos asi ni el ni yo participabamos de la conversacion de los otros tres, entonces el se giro un poco mas en mi direccion y empezo a hablarme con esa voz tan melodiosa que tenia que hacian que volara hasta las nubes, yo estaba sentada al lado de él.

-Oye, yo te conosco, eres la chica con la que me choque hace como tres años el día antes de viajar a Londres, no¿?

-Jajaja, si, era yo, pero como te acuerdas de eso¿? paso hace tres años, como dijiste- el me miro con una sonrisa en su rostro en todo momento, esta se iba ensanchando mas poco a poco

-No es facil olvidarse de unos ojos tan lindos como los tuyos, son los mas bonitos ojos color chocolate que recuerde haber visto. Pero lo que me dijiste me confirma que tu tambien te acuerdas, como es posible¿?-Yo ante sus palabras me sonroje furiosamente, habia entendido bien o era una broma que este monumento de hombre se acordara de mi todos este tiempo y de mis... "bonitos ojos color chocolate"¿?

Estaba algo confundida, el me recordaba, demasiado bien, y era mi imaginacion o este chico realmente me estaba coqueteando¿?OK ISABELLA, ESTAS VOLVIENDOTE PARANOICA!!

-Que te pasa¿?- me dijo perocupado al ver que no le contestaba-te sentis mal¿?

-no no, no me pasa nada, es que me sorprendi con tu respuesta- le dije siendo totalmente sincera, con el no se porque pero no podia evitarlo, y esbozando una timida sonrisa a la que el respondio con una de esas tipicas sonrisas suyas dejandome por el momento deslombradada, asi que desvie mi vista hacia mi bandeja

-no respondiste a mi pregunta, como es que te acuerdas tu de eso¿? yo te lo dije, ahora es tu turno- yo me ruborize ligeramente y me debatia si decirle la verdad o no, entonces cometi el terrible error de mirarle a los ojos antes de contestarle, sin poder evitar decirle la verdad

-Tampoco es facil olvidarse de unos ojos esmeraldas tan hermosos como los tuyos- el sonrio muy contento por eso y yo me ruborize furiosamente ante lo que habia dicho, no podia creer que le hubiera dicho eso!! me queria morir!! soy una idiota!! le podria haber dicho cualquier cosa, en ves de eso le dije que no me pude olvidar de sus ojos, lo mismo que el me dijo, pero lo que hizo que me ruborizara con mucha mas fuerza aun fue lo que hizo a continuacion

El se acerco hasta mi oido y me susurro en el las palabras lindas que me podria haber dicho en ese momento haciendo que me ruborizara mucho mas furiosamente de lo que me habia ruborizado jamas

-Pero no se puede comparar con tu belleza, y mucho menos con la de tus ojos hipnoptizantes, no crees Bella??- Oh my goth!!Mi dios!! casi me desmayo al escuchar eso, un poco mas y empiezo a hiperventilar, se acordaba hasta de mi nombre y el apodo que me puso, no lo podia creer. Ademas me dijo que ..sus ojos no se pueden compara con mi belleza¿? No creo estar de acuerdo con eso.

Definitivamente estaba aluscinando, esto no podia ser real, seguramente estaba dormida, pero no me queria despertar jamas de ese sueño. Y escuchar mi nombre de esa hermosa boca con esa voz tan dulce, era algo que se oia tan bien. Mi nombre en su boca se oia tan lindo, el lo pronunciaba como acariciando con su voz mi nombre, estaba a punto de desmayarme. Pero por suerte no tuve que contesatar a su pregunta porque sono el timbre para entrar a clases. Creo que nunca me senti tan bien de escuchar ese timbre, era la primera vez que me alegraba de tener fisica. Nos levantamos de la mesa y ...

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Matenme si quieren por lo corto que esta, pero ahora subo el otro cap, realmente siento tardar tanto , se que no tengo escusa, pero en el siguiente les cuento

Nos estamos leyendo

Sasu Alice Cullen^^


	7. Fisica BPOV

**Summary:** Bella es una chica q junto con su hermano perdieron a sus padres, ambos fueron separados luego alser adoptados por diferentes familias, ambos viven una pesadilla con sus familias. Bella ya no cree en las personas, en el afecto ni en el amor, pero q pasara cuando choque con un misterioso chico ojiverdes de cabello cobrizo? Y cuando lo reencuentre a los 3 años después de ese encuentro furtivo, dandole a su vida un giro de 180º??

**Discleimer**: Los personajes de crepusculo no me pertenecen, son todos exclusivamente de Meyer. Yo solo pongo la trama y algun q otro personaje extra xD, jeje

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Capitulo 7

"Fisica"

Nos levantamos de la mesa y le pregunte a Edward y a los demas que clases tenian.

-Yo tengo fisica con la imhnoff- dijo mi adonis(espera, de donde salio ese "mi")

-yo tambien- añadio el duendecillo

-yo tengo matematica con la yanso en el edificio 3- dijo un muy calmado Jasper

-yo no se en que edificio tengo- dijo Edward mientras buscaba en su mochila algo, seguramente el horaario de las clases y donde se encuentras

-yo y Ang tambien tenemos fisica con la imhnoff, y esta en el edificio 6- dije, y Edward dejo de buscar y me dio una mirada mientras decia:

-De acuerdo, asi que compartiremos clases- me dijo con un sonrisa tipica suya de costado que me dejo deslumbrada por un momento.

-bueno, mejor vamos llendo, no es bueno llegar tarde con la Imhnoff como profesora, verdad is?

-Aja

Luego de eso nos dirigimos hacia el edificio 6, yo, Angela, Alice y Edward. En el camino seguimos hablando animadamente. Cuando nos encontramos en la puerta ya entrando, dirigiendonos a nuestros acientos en la parte de casi al fondo, Angela me detuvo.

-No te molesta si hoy me siento con Alice?? Asi podemos ponernos al dia con todo el tiempo que no estuvimos juntas.

-Por favor, y tu te sientas con mi hermano. Ademas esta materia me cuesta un monton y antes ella siempre me ayudaba-agrego Alice haciendo un pequeño puchero

-Claro, no hay problema, ademas vamos a estar justo detras, porque son los unicos asientos libres- les dije, y me dirigi al asiento detras del que habitualmente me siento, y justo al lado del chico más lindo del mundo, para mi claro.

Cuando me sente, Edward se giro hacia mi y me regalo mi sonrisa favorita haciendo que mi corazon diera un salto.

-Asi que tu vas a ser mi nueva compañera de fisica, que grata sorpresa, espero que sea para todo el año, claro si quieres

-Claro, a mi no me molesta, y como te va a vos en fisica??

-Bastante bien, a vos??- me dijo ya en un susurro porque la profesora habia entrado al salon

Yo arranque una hoja de mi libretita y le escribi una respuesta rapida

"A mi no me va del todo bien, en verdad me cuesta un poco" y se la pase a Edward, el leyo la nota y se le asomo una nueva sonrisa en su cara mientras respondia a mi nota con otra

"si queres yo te puedo dar clases particulares, ya sabes, ayudarte a entender la materia" cuando lei lo que me habia escrito con su perfecta caligrafia sonrei como una boba.

"Si no te importa pasar tiempo conmigo explicandome fisica, por supuesto que me gustaria, el año pasado casi me la llevo, jaja xD" le respondi en el papel

"¿Como me va a molestar pasar tiempo enseñandote si sos una persona maravillosa?" Yo me quede sin habla y estaba a punto de hiperventilar cuando vi la sonrisa que tenia en sus labios, el me miro fijamente y me volvi a perder en esos ojos esmeraldas.

"Entonces esta arreglado, espero que seas un buen profesor" le dije un poco en broma.

"Y yo espero que seas una buena alumna, entonces eso arreglas las cosas, despues hay que arreglar el horario para que te enseñe" me resppondio tambien bromeando un poco

"Claro, puede ser hoy o mañana despues de la escuela, si quieres" le volvi a pasar el papel

"Me parece perfecto, en tu casa o en la mia?" me puso en el papel con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, yo me ruborize furiosamente porque entendi el doble significado

"Muy gracioso, entendi la broma, pero me da lo mismo, donde te paresca mejor, yo tengo que avisar a mis padres"

"jaja, claro, a la salida terminamos de arreglar los detalles ;)" Yo sonrei cuando lei eso

"de acuerdo, pero mejor es prestar atención, sobre todo si despues me tienes que explicar este tema :P"

"jaja, no te preocupes, estabamos mas avanzados en la otra escuela;)"

Y con eso concluimos la "conversación" y nos dedicamos a prestar atencion a la clase, claro que en ellas hubo miradas furtivas por parte de ambos y yo me ruborizaba bastante cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban y la desviava rapidamente.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Bien, hoy les deje tres capitulos para que no se quejaran tanto, siento mucho mucho el no poder haber actualizado mas seguido, es que estuve con muchas pruebas y ayer y hoy a la mañana me lo pase prácticamente de un lado a otro solucionando un par de cosas por mi pie, sobre todo en hospitales me pase el tiempo

Hoy el medico me dijo que ya me podia sacar la felula (es un bota ortopedica que me pusieron para no tener que ponerme el yeso) y cuando me vio el pie tenia(tengo) la plata de este toda blanca y medio marron, dijo que eran ampollas por estar tanto tiempo con la bota, asi que ahora me tengo que poner cada tanto el pie en agua tibia con sal, me gijo que me iba a doler o arder talves un poco, pero nahh, eso no paso :P

Vale, mejor me voy a hacer la tarea, siento que los caps sean tan cortos, de verdad, pero bue, me quedaron asi, juro que tratare de alargarlos

Besos congelados

Please, sean buenos y hagan click en el botonsito esmeralda como los ojos de edward

Sasu Alice Cullen^^


	8. Mi Ángel EPOV

**Summary:** Bella es una chica q junto con su hermano perdieron a sus padres, ambos fueron separados luego alser adoptados por diferentes familias, ambos viven una pesadilla con sus familias. Bella ya no cree en las personas, en el afecto ni en el amor, pero q pasara cuando choque con un misterioso chico ojiverdes de cabello cobrizo? Y cuando lo reencuentre a los 3 años después de ese encuentro furtivo, dandole a su vida un giro de 180º??

**Discleimer**: Los personajes de crepusculo no me pertenecen, son todos exclusivamente de Meyer. Yo solo pongo la trama y algun q otro personaje extra xD, jeje

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**Capitulo 8**

**"Mi Ángel"**

No me reconocía a mi mismo, yo nunca fui de hacer ni de decir esas cosas.

Sentí lo mismo que la primera vez que la vi, y actué exactamente igual.

Como la primera vez, hace tres años, me quede como un bobo perdido en esas lagunas de color chocolate que tenía por ojos. Fue justo el día anterior de que me enterara de que viajabamos...

_******Flash Back******_

Estaba tirado en mi cama, escuchando musica clasica, pensando en cosas triviales cuando la puerta de mi habitacion comenzo a ser aporreada. Yo ya sabia quien era, y no tenia ganas contestar. Siempre que venia a molestar era porque queria algo de mi.

No queria abrirle a mi hermana, pero como siempre siguio insistiendo.

-Dale Danny, abrime. Se que estas despierto. Necesito pedirto un favor hermanito.-dijo mi hermana con voz tierna y dulce, ¡OH! esa vocesita no significaba buenas noticias, al menos no para mi.

Yo ya sabia para que le que fuera a comprar algo, le prestara algo mio o la acompañara de shopping. Un escalofrio recorrio mi espalda. Era aterrador, la sola idea de una dia de compras con mi hermana me daba escalofrios.

Mire el reloj. Ya era tarde, pero no tanto. Asi que decidi fugarme un rato y volver antes de que mi papa llegara del trabajo.

Abri la ventana de mi pieza y camine por la saliente(no se como se llama, seria como un borde para que camine, ni idea :P) hasta el arbol que esta casi rozando un lado de mi casa. Salte de la saliente al árbol y comence a bajar por el tronco. Tarde un poco porque mi habitacion estaba en el segundo piso y no en la planta baja, pero al final llegue al suelo, sin caerme ni romperme ningun hueso(por suerte no soy un patoso).

Prendi mi Ipod y comense a caminar por los alrededores escuchando mi musica favorita.

Iba distraido escuchando claro de luna de Debussy cuando choce con alguien. Se le cayeron algunas carpetas y yo automaticamente comense a ayudarla a levantar sus cosas. Y entonces la escuche...

-¡Lo siento, no te vi!-Era la voz de un angel. Mientras la ayudaba a levantar sus cosas me fije bien en ella.

OH, realmente habia chocado con un angel. Era la chica mas hermosa que habia visto en mi vida.

Tenia el pelo marron caoba, largo y medio ondulado hasta la cintura. Estatura mediana y flaca. No tenia un cuerpo de infarto, pero realmente era bellisima. Su cara la hacia ver como una chica tierna, dulce y tímida. Tenía balanceadas con una sutil perfección.

-¡De verdad, disculame!- Su dulce voz me hizo reaccionar. Era hora de decirle algo al ángel. No quería dejar de escuchar su voz, pero tampoco quería que se echara la culpa por el accidente.

Ella seguìa juntando sus cosas.

-No, deja, fue mi culpa. No miraba por donde iva. Lo siento- le dije mientras nos enderezabamos-Toma, esto es tuyo- le tendi sus carpetas- De verdad, disculpame. Estaba distraido.

No se porque me estaba poniendo muy nervioso y repetia contastemente disculpas.

-No, dejalo, no hay nada que disculpar_ Me cortó mi angel tomando sus cosas.

Espera un momento, de dode salio ese "mi"??Desde cuando era yo tan posesivo??

Interrumpí mis pensamientos cuando mis ojos se encontraron con esas lagunas color chocolate. En ese momento mi mente había quedado en blanco.

-¡Gra-cias!-me dijo mi angel entrecortadamente mientras mi mirada se fundía en la suya. Mi ángel _ya para de decirle asi, ella no es tuya!!_- me reprendi mentalmente; y yo nos quedamos viendo por un largo rato. Pudieron ser minutos, horas, segundos..,;la verdad no lo se.

Mi mente estaba en caos. Solo pensaba incoherencias. Está chica estaba causando estragos en mi. No podía controlar mis pensamientos ni mis sentimientos. Algunas de mis emociones eran totalmente nuevas para mi y no las podía reconocer.

Mi ángel se empezó a ruborizar levemente. Y un pensamiento agradable cruzó por mi mente.

¿Acaso me contestó entrecortadamente debido a que sintió lo mismo que yo?¿Se habrá ruborizado por la intensidad de mi mirada?¿O acaso es porque produsco en ella al menos un centesimo de lo que ella me hace sentir? Este último pensamiento me hizo sonreír como un bobo.

Quería volver a escuchar su dulce voz. Lo necesitaba urgentemente.

-¡De nada!- retome la conversación con lo que ella me había dicho antes. Mientras se extendia una gran sonrisa por mi cara debido a una estupenda idea que se me acababa de ocurrir. Un ángel como ella tiene que tener un nombre,¿no_?¿no, enserio?es obvio, todas las personas tienen un nombre, es eso que te ponen tus padres al nacer y que figura en tu documento, lo sabias ¿no?_ Vaya, mi con ciencia, no apareció en mis 14 años de vida y decidi aparecer justo ahora con un comentario sarcastico cuando hablo con mi angel..esperen, debo parecer estupido mirandola sin decirle nada y encima creo que me estoy volviendo loco, hablar con mi conciencia, pff_-_ por cierto, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, pero solo dime Edward- le dije retomando una gran sonrisa en mi rostro

-Claro Edward, - Que bien sonaba mi nombre en su boca- yo me llamo Isabella Swan,- Isabella, conque ese era el nombre de MI Ángel. Su nombre era tan hermoso como ella - pero todos me dicen Is

-Is?- mm.. ese no era un buen apodo para un angel tan hermoso como ella, se me ocurria un mejor diminutivo para ella

-Aja.

-Mm... me gusta mas Bella,- Ups!! Juró que se me escapó, pero como ya metí la pata, preguntar no va a empeorarlo, ¿no?- te molesta si te llamo asi??- Mi Angel se sonrojo por el apodo, se veia tan adorable!!

-No, para nada.-sus ojos me decian que era sincera, a mi angel le gusto el apodo que yo le puse, yo seguia sonriendo como un tonto enamorado por el sonrojo adorable de sus mejillas _¡Ay Edward, ya estas perdido¿adorable?¿desde cuando una chica te parece adorable?Mejor porque en vez de estar como un bobo mirandola no te concentras y averiguas más sobre ella, Einstein??_ Mi conciencia tiene razon

-Entonces, un gusto conocerte _**Bella**_

-Igualmente- mi angel me respondio con una bella sonrisa en su rostro que no pude resistirme a responderle con otra aun mas grande que las anteriores. Bella se veía tan linda sonriendo. Había una duda que tenía y quería resolver YA!!, porque se estaba haciendo tarde

-Yo me tengo que ir ahora, vos sos del barrio??

-Si, vivo aca a dos cuadras- al escuchar eso mi corazón se inchó de felicidad. Tanto, que crei que se me iva a salir del pecho.

-Entonces de seguro nos vamos a encontrar- afirmé con una sonrisa que no cabía en mi cara y una felicidad que no tenia suficiente espacio en mi cuerpo - Nos vemos, _**Bella**_- ya era tarde así que me despedí con un beso en el cachete, aunque en realidad hubiese preferido besarla en la boca. Queria desgastarle esos labios y besarla hasta quedarnos sin aire. Quería probar esos labios carnosos una y otra vez. ¡Ya basta! me tuve que reprender por esos pensamientos.

-¡Nos vemos!- Mi angel se despidio feliz y ambos emprendimos nuestros caminos, muy a mi pesar. No queria alejarme nunca de ella.

Me di vuelta para verla una vez más y ella me estaba mirando también. Se lo agradecí internamente porque gracias a eso pude apreciar otra vez esos ojos tan cautivadores.

La salude con la mano y una sonrisa, y segui mi camino sintiendo que dejaba una parte mia con mi angel de ojos achocolatados. Puse una mano en mis labios, en la parte donde hicieron contacto con la suave piel de su mejilla. Sentia como una corriente electrica que me recorria todo el cuerpo y que se concentraba sobre todo hay donde su piel hizo contacto con la mia. Queria volver a sentir su suave piel, queria comprobar si sus labios son tan suaves como parecian, queria comprobar cuan dulce era el sabor de su boca. Di un profundo suspiro, y con esos pensamientos y una graaan sonrisa idiota en mi cara doble la esquina de mi casa.

*****Fin Flash Back*****

La volveria a ver, en ese momento eso fue lo que pense. Y no podia esperar a que sucediera. Estaba seguro de que hubiera ido puerta por puerta para encontrarla.

Pero no me esperaba lo que me encontre al llegar a mi casa....

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**lo siento lo siento, explicaciones en el capitulo 10, junto con un nuevo sumario**


	9. Una Mala Noticia EPOV

**Summary:** Bella es una chica q junto con su hermano perdieron a sus padres, ambos fueron separados luego alser adoptados por diferentes familias, ambos viven una pesadilla con sus familias. Bella ya no cree en las personas, en el afecto ni en el amor, pero q pasara cuando choque con un misterioso chico ojiverdes de cabello cobrizo? Y cuando lo reencuentre a los 3 años después de ese encuentro furtivo, dandole a su vida un giro de 180º??

**Discleimer**: Los personajes de crepusculo no me pertenecen, son todos exclusivamente de Meyer. Yo solo pongo la trama y algun q otro personaje extra xD, jeje

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**Capitulo 9**

**"Una mala noticia"**

_**Edward POV**_

Seguía en la clase de física, recordando ese dia glorioso por haber conocido a mi angel, pero a la vez uno de los peores de mi vida.

Eso fue porque no me esperaba lo que encontre al llegar a mi casa.

_******Flash Back*******_

Estaba llegando a mi casa. Me sentia extrañamente feliz. Jamas habia estado mas feliz que en este momento.

Lo que me hacia sentir mi angel era algo totalmente nuevo para mi. Era un sentimiento poderoso el que me hacia sentir Mi Angel.

Si, MI ANGEL. Lo habia decidido. Luego de darle muchas vueltas al asunto durante el camino habia decidido que ella iba a ser mia. O al menos eso intentaria por todos los medios posibles.

Intentaria ganarme su corazon, tal y como ella lo hizo con el mio.

No podia creer que con tan solo una sonrisa, una mirada, ella me hiciera sentir cosas tan nuevas y maravillosas. La conocia de solo unos minutos y ya sentia que la queria mas de lo que jamas habia querido a alguien. Sentia que laconocia de toda la vida,

Queria que ella me quisiera, por eso intentaria ganarme su cariño. Todavia no sabia como, pero estaba seguro de que ganaria su afecto, y, en caso contrario, nadie podria decir que no lo intente porque haria todo lo que este en mis manos para lograrlo, para poder conquistar a mi angel de ojos achocolatados, ese que conquisto mi corazon con solo una mirada.

Entre en mi casa con una gran sonrisa en mi cara, sin prestar mucha atencion a mi alrededor. Mi mente solo estaba ocupada recordando mi encuentro con el ser mas hermoso del universo.

-¡Edward! ¿podrias venir a mi despacho?- la voz de mi padre, Carlisle, me saco de mi ensoñacion.

-¡Ya voy?- le conteste fuerte para que me escuchara desde su despacho. Era extraño que me llamara para que vaya a su despacho.

No se porque no tenia un buen presentimiento. Mis sospechas aumentaron cuando al entrar a su despacho me encontre con Alice y Esme, mi hermana y mi madre. Los mire un tanto extrañado.

-¿Que pasa papa?¿Para que la reunion familiar?- pregunte levantando una ceja

-hijo- empezo mi madre- hay una noticia que darte...

-una muy importante noticia- interrumpio mi hermana

-¿Que noticia?¿Ocurre algo?- me estaba empezando a preocupar

-no ocurrio nada, mas bien es por algo que va a pasar

-nos mudamos-me dijo mi madre

-Y para eso tanto misterio?- pregunte entre divertido y alividiado y empeze a relajarme un poco al saber que no habia pasado nada

-Edward, nos mudamos a Londres; no a la otra cuadra- solto mi hermana de sopeton

Senti que se me caia el alma a los pies..no,no,NO, NO QUE RECIEN LA CONOCIA!!

-¡¿Que?!¡¿Porque?!- estaba comensando a entrar en panico

-Me mandaron una carta donde me contrataba una importante empresa de decoracion y remodelacion donde envie una solicitud de empleo como diseñadora de interiores y remodeladora. Una oferta que no pude rechazar, pero mañana tenemos que viajar

-¡QUEE!?¡NO! No nos podemos ir, no ahora.- ya estaba en un estado de deseperacion total

En la idea se estaba formando la horripilante idea de no volver a ver a mi angel

¡No!¡No ahora! No cuando acababa de conocer a ese angel.

Mi familia se me quedo mirando ante mi reaccion. Yo no era de comportame asi. Siempre apoyaba las deciciones de mis padres.

Pero ahora no podia. La sola idea de no volerla a ver me causaba un fuerte dolor en mi pecho.

-Edward, no entiendo tu reccion ¿Porque esa necesidad de quedarte?¿Porque dijiste "No ahora"?- pregunto mi hermana mirandome sin comprender

-Es que no nos podemos ir, no justo ahora que..-me interrumpi en mitad de la oracionantes de que les dijera lo que paso esa tarde con Mi angel.

Todos me miraban como esperando a que les dijera, pero yo solo desvie la mirada y sequi en silencio.

-Ahora que ¿que?- exigio mi padre. Yo continue callado- ¿Hay algo que nos quieras contar?

-No, nada.

-Edward, no nos vamos para siemre. Como mucho seran 3 años. Luego de ese plazo puedo pedir un traslado. Solo te pido que me apoyes en esto. La decision ya esta tomada, pero me gustaria que me apoyes en esto. Sabes que es lo que siempre quise y seria muy importante para mi contar con el apoyo de todos..

-Te apoyo mama, pero podrian haberme consultado antes de tomar una decision

-Lo intentamos, pero tuvimos que dar la respuesta hace como una media hora y tu no estabas-explico mi padre

-Mande a tu hermana a buscarte a tu pieza, pero no estabas.-aclaro mi mama

-Si estaba, solo que se escapo porque seguro penso que era para ir de compras- como me conocia mi queridisima hermanita(notece el sarcasmo). tenia una sonrisa angelical en su rostro

-Si, es cierto. Pero es que ir de compras contigo, asusta- todos soltamos unas risitas y ella nos dirigio una mirada "indignada" y "furiosa"- Creo que mejor me voy a dormir

..

Me sentia muy derimido ¡TRES AÑOS! 3 años sin ver a mi angel, sin ver esos ojos chocolate, esa sonrisa. Y ni siquiera me voy a poder despedir de ella. Solo esperaba poder encontrarla a mi regreso y que ella no se olvidara de mi, yo estoy seguro que no la olvidaria.

Mi hermana entro en mi habitacion y se sento en mi cama al lado de donde yo estaba recostado.

-De mi no te libras tan facilmente hermanito. Ayer te hubiera encantado la idea de ir a Londres, asi podrias estudiar en una de las mejores escuelas de musica del mundo. Asi que ya dime que fue lo que ocurrio para que reaccionaras asi.

Suspire profundamente. Podia ignorarla, pero no me iba a dejar en paz hasta que le contara todo. Con un suspiro de resignacion le conte..

-Lo que pasa es que no voy a poder ver por tres años¡3 años! al angel mas hermoso del universo que me robo el corazon luego de que chocaramos esta tarde.- le dije recordando a mi bello angel.

Mi hermana pego un grito, tan agudo y fuerte que tuve que taparme los oidos, y comenzo a aplaudir y dar saltitos de felicidad muy emocionada

-No lo puedo creer. Tienes que contarme todo.-iba a protestar, pero ella me corto- ¡TODO!

Suspire derrotado entre abatido y resignado y le conte todo lo sucedido a mi hermana…

_*******Fin Flash Back********_

Al dia siguiente me encontraba en un avion rumbo a Londres. Durante todo el viaje y estancia alla mi hermana me dio apoyo e intento que la lejania con mi angel no me deprimiera tanto. Un poco funciono, pero no podia dejar de pensar en ella, Mi Bella, ni un segundo. La..

-Tierra llamando a Edward- la dulce voz de mi angel me trajo a la realidad. Le dedique un sonrisa de disculpa.

-Lo siento, me sumi demasiado en mis pensamientos.- ella solto un risita, me encantaba verla reir, era la primera ves que la veia reirse, parecia feliz. me alegre de verla asi de feliz y ensanche la sonrisa de mi cara- disculpa, ¿Que decias?

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**lo siento lo siento, explicaciones en el cap 10 junto con un nuevo sumario**


	10. Pillados BPOV

**Crepusculo y sus personajes son todos propiedad de la gradísima stephenie meyer. **

**Summary: **Bella a sufrido mucho a través de los años y no cree que exista el amor, al menos no para ella pero un dia choca con un chico ojiverde de pelo cobrizo que puede que le haga cambiar de opinión. "No me puedo estar enamorando, o ¿¿si??"

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 10**

**"Pillados"**

_**Bella pov**_

Luego de ponernos de acuerdo con mi nuevo tutor, el profesor comenzó a explicar un trabajo practico sobre mitosis y meiosis (para las q no saben son formas de reproduccion celular)

Note que Edward estaba como perdido en su mundo. Tenia la mirada perdida, como recordando, y a veces aparecian sonrisas en esos labios carnosos que te invitaban a besarlos sin descanso.

Pasando el tiempo las sonrisas disinuyeron y note que Edward se ponia triste. No me gustaba verlo asi, sin ese brillo caracteristico de sus ojos porestar feliz.

La profesora nos dijo que empeceos a contestar las preguntas de la pagina 58 mirando las ideas positivas que nos dio por el microcospio y si queriamos lo podiamos hacer de a dos.

Edward seguia sin reaccionar, era como si su mente no estuviera aqui. Asi que decidi intervenir.

Edward, ¿queres que hagamos juntos el trabajo?- no contesto-Edward - no parecia escucharme- ¡Edward!- dije un poco mas alto y mas cerca de su oido para que me escuchara y pasando a mano por delante de sus ojos- ¡Tierra llamando a Edward!

Con lo ultimo parecio volver a la realidad. Suspire aliviada mentalmente al ver que estaba "bien".

El me dedico una sonrisa a modo de disculpa, la cual me dejo brevemente deslubrada y acelero un poco el ritmo de mi corazon.

Lo siento, me sumi demasiado en mis pensamientos- me miro a los ojos y su sonrisa se ensancho, volvia a estar feliz, con ese brillo caracteristico que me derretia- ¿Que decias?

Su voz aterciopelada me trajo a la realidad, me habia vuelto a perder esas orbes esmeralda que tanto me gustaban

Te estaba diciendo si querias empezar tu el trabajo

Como quieras copañera-Miro por el miscrocospio-Telofase de la meiosis II

¿Como lo sabes?-dije despues de estar como 5 minutos mirando la ideopositiva sin notar nada que confirmara a que fase pertenece- No logro distiguir nada- Me sente contra el respaldo con los brazos cruzados y muy frustrada.

Edward se rio entre dientes. Me agarro la mano, me acerco al microcospio y me empezo a explicar todo lo que el vio y yo no distigui.

A veces me decia las cosas demasiado cerca. Tanto que sentia su aliento en mi cuello. Cuando esto pasaba se me erizaba la piel por el cosquilleo que sentia y me desconcertaba.

Edward era realmente un exelente tutor. Con él era sencillo entender, el único problema es que me distraía facilmente con ese dios tan cerca.

Por suerte toco el timbre de cambio de hora que indicaba que se nos habia acabado el tiempo que la profe nos dio para hacer el trabajo, porque estaba a punto de hiperventilar.

Estabamos demasiado cerca. Durante todo el rato nos habiamos acercado mas y mas. Cuando la profe comenzo a explicar lo que deberiamos haber visto y que ya me habia explicado mi compañero de banco, Edward no se alejo de mi.

Mi corazon bombeaba rapidamente y tan fuerte que crei que se me iba a salir del pecho.

Desde la primera vez que lo vi siempre desperto en mi sentimientos desconocidos hasta ahora, sentimientos que no iba a analizar en este momento, mejor los dejaba a un lado para anilizar lo que me pasaba cuando este en mi cuarto, sola, y con la mente fría.

Me estaba aburriendo con la explicacion, y al parecer Edward lo noto porque arranco una hoja, escribio algo y me la paso.

_"aburrida con la explicacion de la profe??"_

Ambos nos estabamos riendo entre dientes.

_"aja, la verdad es que vos explicas mucho mejor"_

_"jaja xD gracias. Eso fue un cumplido?"_

_"algo asi, jaja"_

_"woow, me alagas. Seguro que estaras feliz de que soy tu nuevo tutor ¿no?"_

_"of corse, cualquiera estaria feliz de tener a un tutor tan guay como vos"_

Luego de ver como leia el papel y sonreir, yo me sonroje furiosamente. Ese detalle no paso desapercibido.

Sonrio aun mas y me devolvio el papel.

_"Es genial que pienses eso sobre mi =D. Porque el sonrojo?"_

_"Hace falta que lo diga?"_

_"jaja. No. Aunque no quiero que te avergüenzes cada ves que dices lo que piensas de mi. Me agrada lo que dices, asi que no te avergüences de decirme lo que piensas. Yo pienso que eres la chica mas inteligente, buena, linda, tierna y dulce que conosco, y que tambien eres genial"_

Cuando lo lei me puse aun mas roja. Estaba segura de que los tomates me envidiaban. Lo mire de reojo y vi que me estaba viendo con una sonrisa y ligeramente ruborizado, casi no se notaba.

_"Gracias. Son las palabras mas lindas que alguien me ha dicho. Estoy tan roja que los morrones me deben tener envidia. jaja xD"_

_"jaja. Pero yo solo digo la verdad. Realmente pienso que eres una gran chica."_

_"Me alegra haber causado uan buena primera impresion a mi nuevo tutor, jaja"_

_"Querras decir 1º y 2º buena impresion. jaja"_

_"Si tenes razon"_

Ambos nos estabamos riendo entre dientes.

-Ya que estan muy divertidos alla atras srita. Swan y sr. Cullen ¿Porque no explican a la clase como reconocer la metafase de la mitosis?- Ups!! La profe nos habia pillado. Ambos estabamos sonrojados, aunque yo estaba mas que roja.

¡Por dios! Que vergüenza!!!

Edward comenzo a explicar lo mismo queme explico a mi y despues yo lo corte terminando yo con la explicacion.

Mientras explicaba veia las caras de mis compañeros sorprendidas, pero la que me daba mas risa era la de la profe. Me miraba con mucho asombro.

El unico que no me miraba asi era Edward.

Cuando termine de explicar todos se quedaron en silencio, todavia no reaccionaban

¡Oh, vamos!

Yo sabia que era muy mala en esta clase pero tampoco es para que se queden asi por contestar bien.

Edward parecia muy divertido por las caras de todos.

-Muy bien explicado sr Cullen. ¡Vaya srta Swan! debo decir que me dejo impactada por su explicaion. No me esperaba que supiera tan bien este tema. Parece que no se va a llevar mi materia al fin y al cabo.

-Si, eso parece. Pero no todo el credito es mio. Mi nuevo tutor es realmente bueno explicando-le respondi con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Edward tambien sonreia y todos estaban con cara de confusion a escepcion de Angela, la duende hermana del dios griego y me sexi tutor.

-¿Y quien es su tutor?¿Desde cuanto lo tiene?No estaba enterada.

Le iba a responder, pero Edward se me adelanto.

-Yo soy su "tutor"- lo ultimo lo dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos- Solo le explique como diferenciar las ideaspositivas- dijo encogiendose de hombros y algo, solo ligeramente ruborizado porque toda la clase y lamaestra lo miraban demasiado directo

-Bueno, pues parece que es bueno que ahora sean compañeros de banco

Cuando termino de decir eso sono el timbre y todos comenzamos a juntar las cosas. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como la mayoria de las chicas del curso me fulminaban con la mirada.

Edward se quedo esperando a que terminara de recoger mis cosas y nos dirigimos junto con Angela y Alice a la siguiente clase.

Este lunes no estaba resultando para nada insoportable. De echo, es el mejor lunes que he tenido hasta ahora y presentia que iba a ser aun mejor...

_

* * *

_

_**Hola, siento haber desaparecido, muchos problemas y luego estuve de viaje por cierto, FELIZ NAVIDAD, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y FELICES REYES, jajja, demasiado tarde par los dos primeros sobre todo, no??**_

_**Bien, no pude escribir muchos caps, en realidad no escribi ni uno porq estoy cortisisima de inspiración, este y el q voy a subir ahora, pero como recompensa estoy adaptando una historia de marianne Hurley, se llama elcirculo de fuego, no se si lo leyeron, esta bueno, pero más adelante le agregare cosas un poco mas romantcas, solo le agregare un poco de romanticismo, sin cambiar exesivamente nada estaría bueno que pasasen**_

_**Besos congelados**_

_**Sasu Alice Cullen^^**_


	11. Ange, Dios y ¿Sonrisas? BPOV

**Crepusculo y sus personajes son todos propiedad de la gradísima stephenie meyer. **

**Summary: **Bella a sufrido mucho a través de los años y no cree que exista el amor, al menos no para ella pero un dia choca con un chico ojiverde de pelo cobrizo que puede que le haga cambiar de opinión. "No me puedo estar enamorando, o ¿¿si??"

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 11**

**"Angel, Dios y ¿sonrisas?"**

_**Bella pov**_

Nos fuimos hasta la siguiente clase, historia. En el camino estuvimos contando anécdotas. Me rei mucho cuando escuche que una vez, cuando Edward tenia 7 años, se quedo sin querer encerrado en el baño de damas del centro comercial por haber tratado de esconderse de su hermana en el baño para no tener que probarse un conjunto que ella eligio y en el apuro se equivoco de baño.

El hizo una mueca al recordarlo.

Seguiamos riendo mientras entrabamos al aula de historia.

-¡Admitelo! Fue muy gracioso. Eso te pasa por llevarme la contraria- le decia el monstruito a mi dios personal.

-Jaja. Si fue gracioso, pero a la vez muy humillante y traumante.- decia enfurruñado mi adonis

Nos dirigimos a los asientos de atras, eran los mismos lugares en todas las clases, al menos la mayoria.

-¿Te sientas de vuelta conmigo?- me pregunto mi adonis con esa sonrisa deslumbrante-Así también te ayudo con historia.

-Claro, pero Ang...-la nombrada me interrumpio.

-Ustedes dos sientense juntos en todas las clases, ya que yo me sentare con Alice y ademas estamos justo adelante¿De acuerdo?

.¡Genial! Me parece perfecto ¿Bella?- ¿Sentarme todo el año junto al chico que me volvia loca y protagonizaba todos mis sueños en todas las materias? Seria una idiota si digo no ¿no?

-¡Perfecto!- conteste hiper mega feliz y con una gran sonrisa en mi cara. El me respondio con otra igual de grande.

Nos sentamos en nuestros lugares y justo entro la profe.

-Al parecer tanemos dos nuevos alumnos en esta clase. Bien, justo hoy les iba a decir que para dar los siguientes temas se van a dividir en grupos de no mas de 4 y les entragare un tema a cada grupo. Cada grupo desarrollara el tema que se les de y en unas semanas los presentaran a toda la clase oralmente. Traeran la informacion necesaria y trabajaran en las horas de clase. Es para que no se hagan tan pesados estos temas. Asi que ahora armen los grupos y demen los grupos anotados en un papel y yo les voya dar los temas. Lo que quede de clase lo usaremos para terminar con el tema anterior y para resolver dudas. ¿Alguna pregunta?- Nadie dijo nada- Bien, armen los grupos asi seguimos con la clase.

Edward se giro hacia mi con una sonrisa enorme en su cara.

-Como soy tu tutor, esta implicito que estamos en el mismo grupo¿No?

-Of corse, pero no por ser mi tutor tienes que trabajar siempre conmigo, es solo si quieres.-le dije ruborizada y bajando la mirada

-Si no quisiera no te hubiera preguntado.-yo me ruborice aun mas

-Y como yo soy tu nueva amiga y hermana de Eddie, tambien estoy. Y como Angela es tu mejor amiga de siempre y tambien la mia, tambien esta en el grupo- dijo el duende dandose la vuelta en la silla al igual que Angela.

-Asi que ya somos 4 ¿Quien escribe los nombres?-pregunte

-Yo ya me adelante y se los di a la profe- respondio mi amiga con una sonrisa pagada de si misma ¡Que rapida que fue Ang!-pensé-

De repente Laureen aparecio al lado de Edward y le pregunto con una voz que trato de ser sensual.

-Edward, ¿quieres estar en mi grupo?- trato de filtrear un poco

-Lo siento-realmente no parecia sentirlo- pero mi grupo está completo- dijo sacando la mano que ella le puso en el hombro..Y realmente odio cuando me llaman Eddie.

¡¡Guarra!!No podia ser más obvia. Me daba ganas de...[lo dejo a sus imaginciones lo que le harian si una zorra intenta filtrear frente al chico que les gusta justo enfrente tuyo xD] a esa gata.

Edward se giró, dandole la espalda y continuó conversando conmigo. Yo sonrei con satisfaccion.

-Entonces mañana despues de la escuela- Laureen al ver que no iba a prestarle atención se fue a su asiento. Edward me miraba y sonreia sin darle importancia a la insinuacion de esa zorra-¿Nos vamos a tu casa o a la mia a hacer el trabajo?

-Me da lo mismo- con tal de estar contigo, agregue mentalmente

-Mejor en la tuya, en la mia todavia estoy desempacando- los dos nos reimos-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo antes de ir a tu casa a hacer el trabajo?-me sorprendio con la pregunta. El se estaba poniendo algo nervioso y se paso una mano por su cabello¿Por mi y mi respuesta? Sonrei ante este pensamiento

-Claro, ¿Porque no?- El me respondio con una gran sonrisay estaba ligeramente ruborizado, no se seria habitual que se ruborizara, pero hoy habia pasado mucho.

Iba a agregar algo mas, pero la profesora empezó a decir que tema le tocaba a cada grupo, así que a regañadientes le prestamos antención.

Nos toco "El mundo despues de la caida del muro de Berlin" ¡Bien! No era difícil, al menos eso dijo Edward.

La profe siguió explicando el otro tema y como estaba aburrida comenzé a dibujar garabatos en el borde de la hoja. Edward lo noto, sonrió y arrancó una hoja.

Comenzó a dibujar rápido y luego me mostró su obra maestra. No lo aguante y solte una risita que disimule con una tos.

¡Había echo una caricatura de la porota muy graciosa! Dibujaba muy bien. ¿Había algo que no pudiera hacer?

Seguimos haciendo ambos dibujos de la porota y de la imnhoff y le agregamos comentarios a los costados.

Me estaba divirtiendo mucho con Edward, el si que sabía como quitar el aburrimiento.

Luego arranque otra hoja y comencé con una nueva conversacion escrita.

_"jaja. Si que sabes como matar el aburrimiento. Gracias, creo que ahora estaria dormida sino fuera porque vos me haces el dia mas divertido."_

El sonrio cuando leyo lo que escribi

_"De nada, ese era mi objetivo, verte sonreir y feliz. Es que tu sonrisa es demasiado hermosa como para uqe la escondas. Un ángel debe siempre estar contento, yo solo ayude a que se le hiciera mas facil estarlo._

WHAT?!?! Me quede medio en shock con lo que lei ¿EL ME CONSIDERABA UN ÁNGEL?Me di ceunta de la sonrisa de boba que tenia en mi cara y del rubor en mis mejillas. También creia que mi sonrisa era hermosa.

_"Tu sonrisa tambien es hermosa, en realidad es mas que encantadora, aunque no tanto como las esmeraldas que tienes por ojos. Si que son bellisimos, tan expresivos. Yo no soy ningún ángel. Si alguien de entre nosotros no es humano, ese eres tú. Pareces más un dios que un adolescente de secundaria"_

Me arrepenti de lo que acababa de escribir. Fui demasiado impulsiva.

Iba a romperlo pero él ya me lo había sacado de las manos y lo estaba leyendo. Estaba segura que ahora estaba más que roja. Observe su reacción y vi como sonreia aún más y se ponia un poquito, solo un poquito rojo, de nuevo.

Me miro a los ojos y vi en ellos un brillo especial. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron senti que mi mente se desconectaba de todo y solo existiamos él y yo, el resto ya no importaba. Yo estaba sumergida en esas lagunas verdes.

La conexión se rompió con el sonido del timbre de salida. Al parecer el también se habia olvidado de donde estabamos porque pegó un saltito de sobresalto.

Recogimos las cosas y nos dirigimos al aparcamiento para irnos a nuestras casas. Seguimos charlando hasta llegar al aparcamiento y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban Angela, Alice y Jasper junto al auto de Alice.

Al lado de este había un hermoso auto, un flamente volvo plateado imagine que ese era el auto de Edward.

-Chicos, les molesta ir los dos en el auto de Edward?? Es que vamos a ir con Angela y Jass a hacer las compras que me pidió mi mamá, a menos que quieran ir con nosotros.

-Yo no puedo, tengo que estar en mi casa como máximo en una hora.

-Entonces yo te llevó porque viniste en el auto de mi hermana y el super queda para el otro lado.

-De acuerdo-dijimos los cuatro a la vez y nos echamos a reir. Nos despedimos y nos fuimos en su coche.

¡Genial!Ahora tenía más tiempo para hablar con Edward. No quería separarme nunca de él. Él me abrió la puerta del coche, se subió de su lado y arrancó el coche. Esta viaje a casa va a ser muy interesante....

_

* * *

_

_**Si soy malisima escribiendo pero bueno**_

_**Pasen por la adaptación que hice mientras no tenia nada nadita de inspiración, asi los compenso un poco**_

_**Besos congelados**_

_**Sasu Alice Cullen^^**_


End file.
